This invention relates to a joint housing of a ball joint, with a sheet-metal part for accommodating a ball head, which is substantially rotationally symmetrical with respect to a joint axis and includes a circumferential wall portion, wherein the circumferential wall portion includes a housing opening at an axial end, through which a joint pin can extend. In addition, this invention also relates to a method for mounting such joint housing on a carrier element.
Joint housings for ball joints formed of sheet metal already are generally known from the prior art, in order to reduce the manufacturing effort for the ball joints.
The generic U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,115 A for example discloses a joint housing which is composed of a pot-shaped, first sheet-metal part and a ring-shaped, second sheet-metal part.